Pick Up Lines
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Casey is a sexist jerk with a past. Sammy is his next door neighbor and former best friend. When Casey shows his feelings for Sammy, will Sammy start feeling the same thing?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Sammy's POV**

Ugh! I am sick and tired of Casey and his stupid pick up lines. He has a new one every single freaking day. It's like he has a whole bunch of them saved in his head or something. I just wish he'd run out already.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Sorry folks, that was me screaming my head off.

Casey is one of those boys from those weird cliche fanfiction stories. Not the ones where he's sweet and only has eyes for me, it's the ones that make him seem like a jock that is cliche. Why? Because it's true!

He's a flirt, he's captain of the basketball team, and he's "popular". Yup, in our school, we actually use the real definition of the word popular. And Casey seems to be really ''nice'' and ''friendly'' but that's just to certain people.

As far as I know, the most popular girl in school is a girl named Jennifer. She really is nice though. I have her in biology, and we were paired up a few times.

Anyway, so back to Casey, he's just a really flirty, cocky, ignorant, repugnant, bastard-ish guy. But even I had to admit, Casey is kinda cute, and who knows how long I'll be able to resist him.

The first time I met him, well had an encounter with him, he was...nice, to put it in simpler terms.

**_Flashback_**

_"Oomph!" I said as the floor met my face in a very hard impact._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The person who knocked me over said in surprise. I felt a hand on both of my arms and I was soon pulled up from the floor. "Are you okay?"_

_I rubbed my nose and grumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like the floor isn't in a pleasant mood, ouch."_

_"Hehe, I really am sorry. I should've been paying attention, but you know, when you're in a big new school..." He trailed off, but I caught on to what he was saying. And I wasn't about to let the new kid get all the blame._

_"Nah, don't worry about it. I was the one running in the halls...and I'm also your guide for today. Or until you get used to the halls and can find your way by yourself." I laughed sheepishly._

_"Hm, you're late." He teased, with a very cute smirk. My stomach fluttered. Stupid stomach._

_"Why do you think I was running?" I glared at him. He put up his hands in the universal gesture for 'Surrender.' Hehe._

_"Touché." He said. He shifted his backpack on his shoulder, and that's when I took in his appearance._

_Reddish-brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, black backpack, plaid shirt over jeans, converse, keychains hooked on his jeans, knowing grin...wait what?_

_I glanced back at Casey's face and saw that he was grinning at me. "What?"_

_"You done checking me out?" He was smirking now._

_"I was not checking you out." I glared at him._

**_End Flashback_**

See? He wasn't always a big flirty jerk. We were friends for awhile, but then he started flirting with me and just wouldnt stop. So I stopped talking to him. But that didn't stop him from flirting with me. I swear guys need to learn how to stop.

But this is the cliche story where I, Samantha Jo Keyes, fall in love with Casey Acosta.

**A/N: Okay, I redid this chapter. I didn't like the other one and it was short. But um, I kinda have good news and bad news. Apparently, my laptop isn't coming. -_- But the good news is, we tried a broken charger on our family laptop, and it worked :) Well, you have to hold in position, but at least it works. You know, its better than nothing. Although, its gonna die again soon. So review, por favor.**

**And btw, I updated my crossover ;p**

**AND, I was thinking, should I make a threequel for 'The Sammy Keyes and Casey Acosta Story' (I'm TotalLy Changing That Name Soon) and 'The Wedding'? And should I make a Christmas sequel to 'Sammy Keyes and the Halloween Bash'? I mean, Casey did mention a Christmas party in the last chapter, you know? So should I make a sequel and a threequel? Or maybe just one?**

**Oh and my nook charger kinda broke again x(**

**Edited 6/25/13**


	2. The Lucky Charms Pick Up Line

**The Lucky Charms Pick Up Line  
Sammy's POV**

"Sam! Come on, we have to go. You're gonna be late." My mom called up the stairs. Ugh. Great, let me be late for school, that way I don't have to see that jerkwad.

"Samantha! Come on! You have 4 minutes to eat something, and you know how you get when you don't eat breakfast!" Hm. Good point.

"I'm coming." I said, grabbing my bag, and making sure my ponytail was okay. Okay, I'm good. I ran down the stairs and went straight for the lucky charms.

I made myself a quick bowl and then ate it quickly, then drank some orange juice.

"Record time, 3 minutes and 23 seconds." My mom said sarcastically.

"Mom, please. Let's just go." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Alright, come on."

_-10 minutes later-_

"Heeey." A voice I knew all too well was waiting for me at my locker.

"What do you want jerkface?" I glared. I could smell a pick up line from a mile away and trust me, there was one coming up soon.

"I have a question." He said simply, smirking.

"And what is this question?"

"What did you eat for breakfast?" He asked.

What the-? Why did he want to know that for? "Uhm, lucky charms."

"Did you have Lucky Charms cereal today? Because you look magically delicious." He said automatically.

How did he come up with that so fast? Oh whatever.

"Get out of my way Acosta." I said, already annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because you already said your pick up line of the day, and now that you have, I'm just annoyed with you." I scowled.

"Sammy!" A voice squealed. I knew that voice too.

"Marissa!" I said happily and turned around. She was running down the hallway, arms flung out and wearing the most pinkest outfit ever. I laughed when she hit someone, and then ran into someone else...and then tripped on someone's else. Who am I kidding? I was on the floor laughing at that point.

Finally though, Marissa made it to me.

"Really Ris?" I chuckled and stood up, brushing off my pants. "All that for me?"

"Well.. I thought it would go smoothly." She grumbled.

"Yeah, that went as smoothly as speeding car crossing over a speed bump." Casey said.

Ugh. Why was he still here? I turned and glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Like I said, you already said your stupid pick up line to me, you can go away now!" I emphasized.

"But I have more pick up lines!" He defended.

I looked at Marissa, shaking my head. "Yeah, like that's a good reason to keep you around." I scoffed.

"Come on Sam, let's go find Holly." Marissa suggested.

"Yeah, this guy is annoying." I said, loud enough for Casey to hear.

"Pft, fine then." Casey muttered and went down the hall to one of his team mates.

"Will that guy ever get a clue?" I muttered, sighing.

"Oh come on. He's trying awfully hard. Give him a chance." Marissa said, giggling.

"No way. Casey is a lost cause, and he's just a straight up jerk. He can have anyone he wants." I said.

"But he chose you." Marissa winked. Doesn't that count for something?" She smiled knowingly.

Oh god, no. We are _not _having this conversation. "I thought we were gonna go find Holly?" I changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Marissa grinned and we left, to go find Holly.

**A/N: Hm. 600 words, damn. That's short. Welp, the chapters are of all length varieties or whatever. Enjoy. :3 **

**6/25/13**


	3. The Sarcastic Pick Up Line

**The Sarcastic Pick Up Line  
Sammy's POV**

"Marissa, we have to go! The bell is gonna ring soon." I exclaimed, checking her phone for the time. Again.

"We need to find Holly!" She said stubbornly.

"It's 8:08. You know how strict my teacher is. Not to mention the fact that you took us on some wild goose chase for the past 15 minutes, now I'm on the other side of the school from where my class is." I glared at her.

"Ugh, I don't care if I'm late. You go ahead without me."

"Sigh. Okay then. See you in English." I called and started jogging down the hallway.

Too bad I didn't make it in time. By the time I got into the classroom, everyone was seated with their bio partners, all ready to.. dissect? Oh gosh no. Please tell me I'm dreaming.

"Ms. Keyes." A male voice said sternly.

I turned around. Oh. Yeah, my teacher. "Hey Mr. G." I said putting on a fake smile.

"You're late." He said, giving me that look. You know the look. Where a teacher just stares at you in this certain way where you're just like, "Okay sheesh. I get it. I'll work harder, just stopping looking at me like that. God." Yeah, he was looking at me like that.

"Wasn't my fault." I grumbled. "My best friend took me to the other side of the school, I tried to get here as fast as I could." I told him, defending myself.

"Riiiight." He said in that teacher way where they don't believe you. I facepalmed. Oh whatever. "Your lab partner for frog dissection week is Casey Acosta."

"No no no no no. Why him? Mr. G! You know that I dont get along with him!" I said, all upset and shiz.

"I know but he insisted that you would be a perfect partner, so I expect you guys to start getting along. Now go on." He said, looking pointedly at the lab table where Casey was.

I stalked to the table angrily, grumbling all the way.

"Why would you do that?" I asked pissed off.

"Because I need a good grade in Bio." He responded simply, not even looking at me.

"I don't care what you need. I dont like you, and you just want to get in my pants!" I screeched. Then froze. Did I really just yell that?

"Samantha!" Mr. Garber yelled. "I won't have this in my classroom. Resolve your issue in the hallway and then come back inside when you can behave yourself and not yell in the classroom." He scolded.

I opened my mouth to protest but he gave me that teacher look again and I stalked to the classroom door, grumbling with Casey right behind me.

We both went outside, and after shutting the door, I lunged at him and started hitting him as hard as I could.

"You flipping ash hole. Why do you feel the need to always ruin my day! Do you know how sick and tired I am of you?" I said punching him as hard as I could.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Sammy. 2 words. Chill. Out." Casey said, grabbing both of my hands to stop me from hitting him.

"No. Not until you get out of my life." I scowled.

"That's mean." He said.

"I know, that's why I said it." I rolled my eyes.

Casey suddenly smirked. I raised my eyebrows.

"How are you doing?" He asked me, shockingly politely.

"Uhm, fine?" I answered, confused.

"Geez Sam. I didn't ask how you looked." He winked at me.

It took me a few seconds to realize that he just hit on me. God damnit, will he ever learn? I broke free and kneed him where it counts.

"You know jerkface, you really need to cut the crap." I hissed at him as he reached for his area and fell to the ground, holding onto them.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're hot when you're mad." He gasped out.

I almost slapped myself as I felt myself blush at his stupid compliment. "I'm going back inside now."

All eyes turned to me as I came back in the room, and I lowered my eyes to the floor. Believe it or not, I could be very shy. Once I reached the table and finally put down my backpack, releasing the tension in my shoulders, the classroom door opened again and Casey came in, shuffling awkwardly.

"Now, let's get to it. Everyone is farther ahead, while we are way behind." I said like nothing ever happened. I mean, he was my lab partner, and I was not gonna get a bad grade because of him.

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is at least 200 words longer. See? They vary. XD Anyway, the pick up line of the chapter goes to "Sup". He owns it, maybe he made it up, idk. Either way, it's his/hers. Thank you c:**

**Now review. :3**

**6/26/13**


End file.
